The Core Media Preparation Facility prepares high quality, chemically defined tissue culture media and bacteriological broths. These solutions are used by almost all of MSKCC investigators for their ongoing laboratory research. The Media Facility has the technical and manufacturing capabilities to produce a wide variety of customized cell culture media and reagents for the institute. The Core Media Preparation Facility is convenient and economical. It provides research solutions at a fraction of the cost of a commercial source.